


Lloyd's Path

by skystar901



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 'Evil' Lloyd, Darkley's School for Bad Boys, In which Lloyd just needs a hug, Little Kid Lloyd, Sad-Lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystar901/pseuds/skystar901
Summary: {This is technically a part of the Legends series by Savannah-the-Caracal, but I[skystar901] wrote a majority of it as a gift-fic for whichlights, and then had Savvy proof-read, and clean it up}Lloyd's just a little kid when we first see him. A small 9 year old child.We know a little bit about his past, but, we don't really know most of it.So this is my attempt at trying to show you all why Lloyd is the way he is. Why is the sad, angst-y adorable little bean we all know.





	Lloyd's Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/gifts).



> Okay, so for now this is a One-shot, but I might develop more of it later...maybe, not really sure, since it runs {technically} in the Legends universe, and we get quite a good look at Lloyd in there
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys think, yes multi-chapter or no?  
> Notes from Beta Reader and Editor Savannah-the-Caracal down at the bottom.
> 
> Anyways...this is a gift-fic for the amazing whichlights, who has officially hooked me on her stories XD  
> Go and read her fics, because you will fall in love as well, and be compelled as I to write her a present :D  
> I hope you like it :D

* * *

 

_\--Garmadon Residence-- 1 week before Lloyd's sixth birthday--_

Lloyd laughed as he ran around the yard. His mother and father were speaking up by the house, but he knew they were keeping an eye on him. Especially because of his tendency to poke into things he shouldn't. Though to be fair, none of those things were his fault. He had just been trying to get the cat to stay, he was 4, he had had no clue that it would whip around and claw him! Now he was five, almost six! Soon he would need TWO hands to show his age to people who asked. And the best part, was that his mom had promised his Uncle Wu would be there! Uncle Wu was super fun, he always knew the best games like run around the yard and jump around the rocks, stuff that his mom would never let him do, or his dad was to busy to watch.

Speaking of his parents...Lloyd looked up to where his mom, her deep brown hair with a few silver streaks was in it's usual tight braid, and his fathers mahogany wind-swept hair blew partially over his eyes as the wind blew. Lloyd had always liked windy days. The more wind, the better chances of getting his kite in the air! He still hadn't gotten it higher than barely over his head, and he had only had it up there for a few seconds. His mom had tried to help him, but he had shaken his head. The kite was a present from his father. he was going to fly it by himself.

Running closer to his parents, in order to ask his mom if it was windy enough to fly the kite, he managed to overhear part of their conversation. _Garmadon please, can't you wait until after your son's birthday? If you go through with this, you might not come back._ Dad often went on mysterious missions, but he always brought back candy. Maybe that was what they were talking about.  I'm sorry Misako, but I don't know when next I'll get a better chance. Wu is supposed to be traveling here this week, I have to go. Lloyd's father gazed at Misako with pleading blood red eyes, and she returned the gaze with a look of longing in her deep brown eyes. _I know it's something you need to do_ she said _but please, for Lloyd._ she gestured to Lloyd, who was getting closer.  I know...I promise, I will return by tomorrow.  Mom sighed _Alright, but please hurry. And be safe, for Lloyd's sake...and for me._

Then, before Lloyd could actually tap his mom and ask about the kite, his father rose, and walked over to him, kneeling down and staring into Lloyd's bright emerald eyes. "Dad?" he asked curiously, wondering what was going on. Garmadon smiled, and rubbed his son's golden-blonde hair. I have something I need to do son. I'll be back in the morning, can you be good for your mother until then? Lloyd grinned, and nodded "I'll be good!" he chirped "candy?" he was still learning how to talk in sentences, but the meaning of one of his first words was rather easy to decipher. Garmadon let out a laugh, and rose, turning to look at Misako. I'm sure if you're good, your mother will let you have a small piece. Lloyd cheered, and ran over to his mother, hugging her and promising "I'll be good! Candy now?" his mother laughed _Lloyd_ she chastised _It's not even lunch-time, you know the rules..._ he sighed "No candy 'til nap" he grumbled, kicking at a loos piece of dirt. Then he brightened "Take nap now?" Misako smiled, but her gaze was stern, as she shook her head. _We need to eat lunch first. Tell you what, I'll go start cooking, while you say goodbye to your father_. Lloyd nodded, and as Misako headed inside, Lloyd turned, and tackled his father's legs in a bear hug. His father lifted him up, and returned the hug.  I'll be home before you know it son he promised.

* * *

_\--Garmadon Residence-- Next Day --_

Lloyd woke eagerly the next day. His father would be back! He jumped out of bed, and ran for the living room, only to find his mother at a chair, her hands over her face as she tried to hold back sobs. Across from her, Uncle Wu stood, looking sad, and quite like he wanted to  help her, but he wasn't sure how. "Uncle Wu?"

Wu looked quite startled to hear Lloyd, as his head jerked upwards and his golden eyes stared at the child. Lloyd grinned, and ran over to him, tugging at the man's robes "Dad with you?" he asked "That why he went away?" Wu looked helplessly at Misako, who rose out of the chair, picked up the hyperactive five year old, and set him on her lap as she once again sat in the chair _Lloyd...there's...there's something I need to tell you...about your father_ she said quietly. _He...He's not going to make it for your birthday._ Lloyd's green eyes burned into her "But..." he whimpered "He promised!" Misako sighed _I know, and I'm sure he is regretting his decision, but he...he went somewhere. And I don't know if he can ever come back_ "Ever?" Lloyd whispered. He had heard about 'ever'. Ever was either forever, which was usually good, or never...which was really bad, especially when it was used in the same sentence as candy. He scowled, and shoved his mother away, stumbling to the floor "NO!" he shouted. Wu tried to help him up, but Lloyd rolled away from him to "No! Dad Promised! He said he would come back today." with that said, Lloyd ran out of the room,headed for the door. Opening it with a slight struggle, he ran outside, hoping to find his father, hoping it was all some mean trick...

When he didn't find his father, Lloyd sat down on the grass and stared out at the direction his father had left in, waiting for him to come home.

But he never came.

* * *

  _\--Garmadon Residence-- Lloyd's Sixth Birthday--_

Ever since his father had broken his promise, Lloyd had begun to act up. Disrupting his mother's work, kicking stones into the yard, and not doing his chores on time. He had prayed that, maybe, if he had acted up, even if it meant no candy, then maybe his dad would come home to yell at him. It would all be worth it if he could just see his father's face again.

Now, it was his sixth birthday, and Lloyd was curled up in his bed. _Lloyd?_ his mother called from outside _Lloyd, it's time to get up._ "Go away" he snapped. Inside, it hurt him to yell at his mother, but more than that, it stung that his father had betrayed him. Had...had left him. He just wanted to be alone. _I have a surprise for you..._ she called. That perked his interest. Maybe his dad had come back? It had been a long time...had never passed already? Jumping out of bed, he pulled out his new favorite outfit. Black sweat-pants, a dark purple T-shirt, and a black hoodie with a cape that his dad had sewn onto for him. The day after finding out his dad wasn't coming back, Lloyd had painted white bones on it, like a skeleton. His mom hadn't been to happy about it, and he had gotten two naps that day, but the paint wasn't coming off. He had made sure of that. Walking out, he saw her lips twitch, but she didn't say anything. "What's the surprise?" he asked. He had gotten better at talking. He had to, that way he could impress his dad if he came back. **No! Not if, WHEN!** his mind corrected. Misako crouched down _I found a school for you, you're old enough now to start going, I'm going to take you there today alright?_ wait....SCHOOL???? Lloyd took a step back, but before he could bolt, his mother took him by the hand, and led him to the table _Eat your food, and then we'll get ready to go alright? I think you'll like it. It's the kind of school your father would want to go to._ well...if his dad would want him to..."Alright" he grumbled.

_\--Garmadon Residence-- 30 Minutes Later--_

"Why do I have to wear these?" the youngest Garmadon questioned, blinking furiously over the blood red contacts his mother had put in. _Son, listen to me. Where we are about to go, doesn't mean you are defined by it. You are going to do wondrous things one day. But right now...you aren't ready, and if your Uncle ever considered you for the person he seeks...you aren't ready. Not yet. One day, soon perhaps. But for now, you need to be who you are._ Lloyd smiled "The son of Lord Garmadon!" he cheered. Misako smiled sweetly, and kissed his head _that's right. The son, of Garmadon. And think about it, one day, you'll see your father again, and you can show him these, alright?_ "Alright" Lloyd smiled. If his mom believed he would see his dad again, then he would see his dad again, and soon!

_"Alright, you're ready. Now come on!"_ Misako said "I still don't see why I need so many clothes" Lloyd muttered "We're only going to look at the school...right?" Misako gave him a look that, he didn't quite understand, and she didn't answer him, she just smiled and said _Don't worry, I'm only doing what I know, both in my heart, and my head, to be the right thing._

* * *

 

_\--Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys--Later that Day--_

Lloyd was curled up in the bushes behind the school. Only half an hour after coming to this stupid school, and already everything was going wrong. First, his mom had told him to go say hello to the other kids, while she talked to the Principle, and then the Principle had later given him a letter. The letter was from his mom, and had read;

_Dear son,_

_I know that this will come as a shock to you, and that is why I cannot tell you face to face._

_When your father left, he was going to his father's home, to try and retrieve something that every bone in his body told him he needed._

_Lloyd...before I go any further, you need to know. Your father, was a good man. He is not to blame for what happened, a snake's poison is._

_Your father went up to the Monastery where he grew up. He tried to claim what he saw as his birthright as the eldest son. Your uncle, Wu, found him, and battled him, trying to keep him from the items. Your father was injured by a golden weapon, and ask you know, gold is a very rare element, and very powerful, especially when forged with Elemental Powers as the Sword of Fire was._

_Your father did not leave you son, not by choice. He was cast into the Underworld, his soul, his very body is trapped._

_I know he is watching over you, and that is why I brought you to this school. You will be fine here. I am going on a quest son. I need to find a way to return my husband, your father, to Ninjago. And I also hope to find a way, to purge the evil from his veins. I'm sorry I had to do this son, but you will be safe here._

_~Misako._

She left him...she had abandoned him. But she also told him that his father was stuck someplace where he couldn't get back to Lloyd, and it was all Uncle Wu's fault. "He's gonna pay" Lloyd whispered to the grasses "Uncle Wu's gonna learn he can't hurt my daddy, or make my mom leave me here" 

He scowled "It's all Wu's fault!"

* * *

 

_\--Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys--Lloyd's Ninth Birthday--_

It had been three years in the making, but Lloyd was finally ready.

Ever since his mother had abandoned him, he had spent every waking moment planning his escape. And now, on his ninth birthday, the third year since his coming to this dumb place, he was finally going to pull it off.

He woke up that morning before the sun. He had been practicing waking up earlier and earlier, until now, he could get up at 4 am, without an alarm-clock. Shifting his pillows around, he made it look like he was still there. Then he took his alarm-clock, and set it for Six am. That would get them thinking he hadn't left until two hours after he already escaped, which would make it harder for them to find him.  Then he opened the secret cubby by his bed, and pulled out his back. It had an extra pair of black sweat-pants, an extra black hoodie he had made look exactly like the one he had made those three years ago.

Letting a smirk slide onto his face, Lloyd slipped out of the sleeping room, and walked for the kitchen. It was too early for the cooks, but too late for the night guard. That was why he had chosen the time he did. Slipping into the kitchen, he took two loaves of bread, a couple apples, and about ten water bottles. That should keep him till he got to Ninjago City, then he could get to his old house, and if his mom wasn't there, then he could just re-stock, and keep moving until he found her.

Once he had finished grabbing all his stolen goods, he slipped outside, and walked towards the gate, and froze when a voice from behind called out _**"Lloyd?"**_ the blond-haired child turned to see his only friend at the villainous school "H...hey Brad" he said softly. The brunette looked over him, eyes pausing on the bag. _**"So you're really leaving?"**_ Brad asked sadly. Lloyd nodded "I have to" he said. Brad sighed _**"I don't like it...but I understand. Don't worry, I'll tell them you headed towards your Uncle's Monastery"**_ Brad was the only kid at the school Lloyd had thought he could trust, and so, a week after his arrival, Lloyd had ran to the senior student and spilled everything, including how one day he was going to escape. Lloyd smiled "Thanks Brad" the kid nodded, and went back to his flowers. Early morning was really the only time he could do it, without claiming it was a punishment, and having a fake scowl on his face.

Lloyd walked through the gates for the first time in three years, and looked down the mountain.

He had a long walk...but it would all be worth it.

He would find his Mother...

He would find his Uncle...

He would _make them pay_

**Author's Note:**

> "For the record people, this was not my idea.  
> My Thursday mornings are usually spent writing Legends of Ninjago. This one, was spent proof-reading and editing this one-shot, WHICH i TECHNICALLY SHOULDN'T BE WRITING, SINCE LEGENDS OF NINJAGO SEASON 1, HASN'T HIT 10 KUDOS~  
> But hey, whatever. Sky wrote most of this, I just made it sound smoother. Go yell at her ;D
> 
> Also, there will not likely be an update this week, since things have gone a bit nutty here, and next week I'm going to be at a Wilderness Survival Skills Camp thingie all week, and there is technically wifi where it's located, but I've been there before, and trust me. Wifi there sucks. So I can write it, but I can't update it 'till I get home  
> So ya, just a heads up  
> ~Savannah"


End file.
